Gibberish
by The Random Ninja
Summary: It was strange and twisted, the fact he actually enjoyed rambling on about his darkest secrets to a man who couldn’t understand a word he was saying. KuroFai. T for cussing. Edited 8-12-09.


* * *

**Pairing: KuroFai**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai...maybe some cussing, I can't remember.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TRC. I think we all know that by now.**

**Special Thanks To: Amarante-ai, who was so kind to help me with corrections. Thanks to her, this fanfic is ten times less crappy.**

**Author's Note: Thank God I fixed this up. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

**Gibberish**

Fai absolutely loved talking to Kurogane, especially when the man couldn't understand him.

It was strange and twisted, the fact he actually enjoyed rambling on about his darkest secrets to a man who couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Speaking to Kurogane was utterly ridiculous, there was no real point in doing so, but Fai didn't care. In his mind, it was like a therapy session, he could say everything he managed to keep bottled up inside without the expense of embarrassment and rejection.

It's not like Kurogane minded anyway, he couldn't translate Fai's speech

Okay, well maybe he got a little annoyed during those rare moments when Mokona was far away enough that they couldn't understand each other, with his ears being chatted off by gibberish, but Fai chose to ignore the glares and the irritated tone of voice Kurogane would use. He was usually saying something along the lines of: "Idiot mage, I can't understand a word you're saying, so shut up!" or something in similar meaning.

They were in Nihon at the time. Fai had entered Kurogane's room, coming there to see his favorite ninja on account of the lack of something better to do.

"Good afternoon, Kuro-sama," Fai greeted. He sat down in front of the larger man, crossing his legs. Kurogane looked up at him and sighed.

"Yes, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane replied with a string of Japanese words. Fai could somewhat get the meaning of his words, thanks to the time spent in Yasha's camp. In those six months, not only had they gotten closer, but Kurogane was able to teach Fai the basics of the Japanese language. It was very helpful at the time, and Fai was extremely happy about the fact that he could always somewhat understand Kurogane, while there were many times that the ninja couldn't understand him.

"Oh dear, Kuro-sama. It seems that Mokona is too far away for us to communicate. Whatever shall we do?" Fai said in his native language. Kurogane just snorted and continued to sharpen his sword.

"You know what, Kuro-sama? I honestly don't mind, because-" Fai lowered his voice. "I need to say that I'm in love with you. I can't let you know that, now can I?" Fai smiled sadly at his companion, who was still ignoring him nonchalantly.

"Yep. I've known I've loved you for some time now." Fai paused and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I believe it was in Yasha's camp. I was in denial for so long, and after I thought a great deal about everything we've been through, I realized how I felt for you." Fai nodded sagely. He was a little on edge about speaking his mind so openly as honesty went against his insecure nature. But, it was nice to finally be able to speak his mind without any repercussions. Fai knew deep down that if by any chance Kurogane understood anything he said, the ninja probably wouldn't kill him. Probably.

He looked down at the floor.

"And I know that you probably don't feel the exact same way about me. I can't blame you for that. I am no more than a friend to you, and there are plenty of people that you could choose for a significant other. ," Fai rambled. His shoulders sagged, his expression a sorrowful one. "You're a good person. Intelligent, cunning, and a little aggressive. But you're kind, gentle, and one of the nicest people I know. Any woman would be lucky to have you as their lover.

"But, you're the only one for me. I don't think I could possibly love anyone else the way I love you." If Fai's eyes weren't glued to the floor, he might've noticed that Kurogane had stopped busying himself with his sword and was now looking at the blonde incredulously.

"It doesn't matter, though. I will always love you, but you will never love me. I've accepted that fact. As long as I can at least be around you, be your friend, see you happy. That's all I really need." Fai smiled to himself.

"It's bittersweet, but that's how life is, right, Kuro-sama?" Fai glanced up to see Kurogane staring at him, mouth agape. The mage stiffened. Had Kurogane understood what he had just said?

"Kuro-sama?" Fai asked feebly.

"What were you talking about just now, mage?"

Fai gulped and grinned sheepishly. Subtly, he glanced behind the ninja, calculating how long it would take to reach the door. If he was quick enough, maybe, just maybe, he could make it out of there without of facing the wrath of a certain ninja.

"Well, you see, Kuro-sama-" Jumping up in a flash of speed, Fai dashed towards the door. When he was just about a yard away from the exit, he was pushed and pinned against the wall. Looking up into glaring, red eyes, Fai prayed that the ninja wouldn't permanently maim him for ruining their already rocky relationship. Could he help falling in love with Kurogane? No, Fai couldn't. But it was highly unlikely (In Fai's mind) that the ninja would understand.

"As I said before, what did you say, mage?" Kurogane growled, looking very dangerous.

Fai's fear melted right off him. There was no way he would be ashamed of what he felt. Not any more.

"I said 'I love you'," Fai said defiantly.

There was a moment of silence, thick and filled with tension.

"I know you don't feel the same, Kuro-sama, and I am perfectly oka-" Fai began to say, but was quickly cut off by a tan hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened.

"Did I ever say specifically, 'I don't love you'?" Kurogane whispered, emotionless. He removed his hand from Fai's mouth.

"Well…no, but you don't have to say anything for me to kno-"

Kurogane cut Fai off and leaned in towards the blonde until their noses were practically touching.

"Then, don't assume to such. Unlike you, I actually speak my mind."

He released his grip on Fai and turned around.

"Come on, mage. It's late."

Fai blinked, trying to come to terms with what Kurogane had said. And the fact that he was just invited to sleep with said ninja.

"Are you sure…?" Fai questioned, eyeing the futon cautiously. Kurogane grunted and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't have said so if I hadn't meant it, idiot. Now, come to bed before I drag you over here myself."

Fai shook his head. No use thinking about it now. Kurogane was right. It was late and he was too tired to think properly.

Yawning, Fai joined the ninja on the futon. Wrapping his arms around the larger man, the blonde curled up against Kurogane's side with a small smile on his face.

"So…does this mean you love me?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"So you do love me!"

"…Shut up."

* * *

**Give me some feedback and tell me what y'all think. Otherwise, I can't improve as a writer. =)**

* * *


End file.
